More
by imayhaveaproblem
Summary: Harry decides that he wants more.


**More**

_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Harry's mobile was ringing; he looked down at the display and a wide grin crept across his face. So they had both decided to go with a classic. This was a little game they played. They would sneak each other's mobile phones and change their names in the contact list. Some of Harry's favorites for himself had been 'Golden God' in a nod to the Golden Trio moniker and 'The Boy Who Shagged'. As far as Draco was concerned he had made himself 'Slytherin Sex God' even though he swore he'd never even so much as kissed anyone at Hogwarts and 'Ice Prince', that one having been particularly hard to find. This was such a fun part of the friendship they'd managed to cultivate.

Just this morning Harry had managed to sneak Draco's phone and change his name to 'Scar Head' and apparently Draco had taken a similar opportunity to change his name is Harry's phone.

"Ferret Face?"

"I thought you might like that. I see you were feeling sentimental as well. It took me ages to find Scar Head." Draco said with a lilt to his voice that told Harry he was wearing a grin akin to his own.

"Ah well, even though I can't believe it, sometimes I miss those days." Said Harry bewildered that he felt as such.

"Well if it would make you feel better I'd be more than happy to shoot off a couple hexes at you and find a mad man to try to hunt you down while taking over the wizarding world. I'm sure my father is free." Lucius had certainly changed for the better after the war, but the past was not forgotten and made for good joke fodder.

"No," Harry said with an easy chuckle, "Thank you for your generous offer but I'll do just fine with fond remembrances of days gone by."

Draco joined in his chuckling.

Harry liked this. This easy conversation and friendship with Draco. Sure, their first seven years had been fraught with scorn and fighting and okay, one or two near death experiences but soon after the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of Voldemort the two had made their peace and formed a quick and strong bond. Having spent time in the presence of a mad man will do that to you. Ron was, of course, still his dear friend but he had a wife and children and his priorities had changed.

"So…" said Harry, suspecting why Draco was calling but wanting to relieve him of having to bring it up himself. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. _Much_ better. It's been two months, it's been plenty of time to get over it and move on." Draco was putting on a good show but Harry could still hear a little trepidation in his voice.

"Sure, but you were with him for some time, what was it, nine months you were together?"

"Eleven."

"Sorry."

"Really, it's okay." Sorry Draco, not buying what you're selling, thought Harry.

"I know you say that but listen. You don't really sound okay, you were in love with Jarrod and it ended. It's completely reasonable for it to affect you for some time. I don't think two months is an unreasonable grieving period. But if you do why don't you ring up one of your 'boys'?" Harry emphasized "boys".

Draco's 'boys' were his constant stand bys. His 'Friends with Benefits'. His 'Fuck Buddies', even though Harry hated that term. Maybe that would help. Nothing like a nice romp in the hay to put things in perspective, and goose you to move on to greener pastures.

"Nah, you know, I realized something." Draco paused. "I didn't love him. I loved the idea of being with him. Of being with _someone_. But we weren't really compatible."

"Compatible…?" Harry said raising his eyebrows so high he was sure Draco could hear them rustling his fringe through the phone.

"No, not sexually. We were MORE than compatible in bed. More than…" Draco drifted off.

"Earth to Draco."

"Sorry." Harry thought he could hear Draco give himself a mental shake but remained silent waiting for Draco to continue. "It's that I think I've finally figured out that there's more to it than amazingly good mind blowing sex. Jarrod and I never really talked, never connected, we didn't have any intimacy. We never joked or laughed. And when we talked it was only about general stuff we never got in depth about anything. Do you know what I mean? We never had sit down, talk it out, conversations. It was like we were just treading water until we got into the bedroom. I didn't see it at the time but looking back it's clear as day. I want more. I need more. I have to have that true connection with someone."

"Wow, my little Draco's all grown up." Harry said half joking half truthfully, proud that his friend had reached this conclusion.

"Piss off Harry." Draco words were short but Harry could tell that they held a thank you for the veiled complement.

"So is that why you don't want to call up any of the 'boys' either? Are you done with all that?"

"Yes." It was definite. Harry could tell that Draco had indeed given this a lot of thought.

"Congratulations Malfoy."

"Thanks Potter."

Through their friendship they got past calling each other by their last names but now and then it just right, almost a term of endearment.

"So…" Harry didn't want to pry. Oh hell, who was he kidding? He wanted to pry. He wanted to do his best impersonation of Rita Skeeter, paint his nails green, grab a Quick-Quotes Quill, and get all the juicy details. "The sex was really that great with Jarrod huh?"

Draco burst out with a huge belly laugh that Harry couldn't help but join in on.

"Care to share any details with an old school chum that's been going through a dry spell?" queried Harry. It had been ages since Harry had been with anyone.

"He was a contortionist for Cirque du Soliel so he was very flexible." Draco hoped that Harry would catch on before he would have to say it out loud. They were close friends but oddly they didn't really talk about sex too often.

"Go on."

"He could practically bend himself in half."

"…"

"Oh for crying out loud Harry! He could suck and fuck at the same time."

Harry couldn't' stifle the sharp inhalation of breath that escaped him. But he tried to cover it with a quick, yet soft, "Oh Holy Lord."

It seemed a dreamy; "Yeah." was all Draco could muster.

"Well, bravo for you Draco! I mean…well, just…I…wow...bravo."

"So." Draco said changing the subject. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just snuggled up in bed getting ready to watch a movie."

"It's only 8pm, on a Friday no less." Draco said with incredulity in his voice.

"Yeah well, work has been wretched lately and for once I didn't have to stay until all hours of the night so I thought I'd take advantage of it and just laze about."

"Feel like company?"

"Sure, but 'It's only 8pm, on a Friday no less'." Harry threw Draco's words back at him poking fun at his friend.

Draco laughed, "Yeah, well, I don't really have a response for that. We'll be right over." The phone went dead. _We'll be right over._ That could only mean one thing.

Draco was suddenly standing in the doorway to Harry's bedroom in a white t-shirt and…"What in the world are you wearing?"

Draco looked quite shy and not taking his eyes off his bare feet replied, "I guess I was feeling a little down, and these are comfy and snuggly and make me happy."

Harry appreciated this Draco, vulnerable Draco. He knew what it meant for Draco to open himself up.

'These' were a pair of bright yellow flannel pajama bottoms with pictures of _**BUNNIES**_ all over them. They were in a word. Adorable. Once again, Harry was so glad of his friendship with the post-war Draco, who just might hence forth need to be known as the Bunny Draco.

"I see," said Harry doing his best impression of Minerva McGonagall, "and what's that you're clutching behind your back, as if I have to ask?"

Draco slowly brought his right hand into view and with it the soft grey toy dragon he loved so dearly. His name was Toby. He and Harry had been out shopping and they came across a crate of them. Neither one of the boys had many toys as children; Draco had been raised a Malfoy, and Malfoy children simply did not play with toys. Harry on the other hand had spent his childhood with the Dursleys who could have cared less about Harry, his cousin Dudley was the one to get the toys; Harry got an old dishcloth with a few strategic knots to make it look like a doll as a consolation prize. When they had seen the crate of stuffed dragons they decided instantly they each wanted one, it was decided shortly thereafter that they would buy one for each other. So Harry bought Draco Toby who was now clutched tightly in the crook of Draco's arm, and Draco bought Harry…

"Where's Nicholas?"

"Um, right here." Harry said coyly as he pulled the dragon in question out from under the covers where it was nestled next to his bare thigh as he was clad in his usual sleeping kit of t-shirt and boxers.

"Brilliant!" Draco said as he bounded over to the left side of the bed and flopped down to make himself and Toby at home. "Thanks for having us over."

"You know Malfoy; it's not really having you over when you live here. We are flat mates after all." Harry said setting Nicholas next to Toby.

"Well, it sort of is, it's your bedroom, your personal space so I say it's having us over." Draco gave a definitive nod of his head as if to say, so there, nuff said, end o' story.

"Is that also why you rang me on my mobile instead of walking the 12 steps across the flat and speaking to me in person?"

"Oh no, that was just general laziness." That comment earned Draco one of Harry's patented 'You're lucky you're you because you're the only one that can get away with that' looks. But it also uncovered another Draco Harry liked. Witty Funny Draco.

"So, movie?" Draco said nestling himself under the covers.

This was an old routine. The two would often hunker down in Harry's bed and watch a film. It was one of the parts of their friendship they most enjoyed. The ease of just hanging out. Sometimes they would just lay there and watch the movie, other times they would wind up talking through the whole thing and completely missing it, either way was fine with them. This turned out to be a watching night.

As the TV was to the side of the bed they were both on their right sides. Draco had spooned up behind Harry and thrown his left arm over him. Dragons now secured off to the side. This was another old routine. This was comfortable. Shortly after the two had formed their friendship they came out to each other. Neither one had felt any shame at being gay; when it came up in the natural course of discussion they were happy to have one more thing in common. It also made this a non-issue; the two had never entertained a romantic relationship but snuggling with straight men rarely worked, they were always too tense about it. This was relaxed.

So relaxed that Harry hardly noticed it when he started stroking the Dark Mark on Draco's forearm. He liked how the skin was slightly raised where the mark was, sort of like some poorly done Muggle tattoos; his cousin Dudley had learned that the hard way. It was quite soothing. They had turned off the lights in favor of the TV being the only thing on and gently touching Draco combined with the low light in the room was lulling Harry into a peace he hadn't felt in some time.

Draco let out a soft…moan? Was that a moan? No surely not. Perhaps it was a sigh, yes. Just a sigh. A meaningless sigh. Everyone sighs. Boys sigh, girls sigh, babies sigh, even grannies who lick their thumbs to get the smudge off your cheek sigh, so hey, no biggie that Malfoy is sighing and definitely not moaning. Harry continued to run his fingertips over the black skull and snake on his friends arm wishing it wasn't there, wishing he could have made things different for him. For Draco who had just let out another one of those sounds. Yes, it was a moan. And it sounded…closer. Harry turned his head just a tad, yes; Draco had moved just a bit closer.

What was happening? Why was he continuing to touch Draco when it was causing him to make those sounds? And why the hell was Draco inching closer? They were just friends, mates, former enemies. Weren't they? If they were why oh why in the world had Draco moved that last little bit forward so that his chest was pressed snugly against Harry's back? And if they were just friends why was Harry's mouth suddenly dry?

Harry knew there was a choice to be made. He needed to either let go of Draco's arm and keep the friendship they had built as is or he could press on and possibly jeopardize everything. His thoughts were racing, he needed to make a decision, he needed to take a deep breath, he needed to be able to swallow for fucks sake but for some reason his tongue was now wearing a sweater!

With only slight consternation he brought Draco's forearm to his lips and placed a soft kiss in the center of Voldemort's mark. When Draco didn't pull back he ghosted his lips back and forth over it inhaling Draco's scent and enjoying the softness of his skin. My God. How had never known how soft Draco's skin was? It was like cashmere, but better because it also smelled amazing. He smelled fresh and clean and like pine. It was amazingly sexy.

When he removed his lips and brought Draco's arm away he felt him close that last bit of distance and felt legs and a very pleasant hardness caress him. Draco's nose was buried in the nape of Harry's neck.

Draco's hand was shaking slightly. Not sure if it was fear or excitement or anticipation, all of which Harry was feeling at the moment, he decided to press on. He bent his head and very slowly and very gently flicked his tongue over the mark marring the delicate skin. Draco's shaking stopped and was replaced by a very firm shudder.

Before he really knew what was happening Harry found himself being assaulted by a very enthusiastic Draco. Pinning Harry on his back Draco climbed on top of Harry without a word and unleashed a kiss the likes of which Harry had never known.

It was rough and full of teeth and tongue and Harry loved every single second of it. His hands shot up and fisted in Draco's hair and that moan was back.

"Harry…" Draco's voice dripped with sex.

If he hadn't been lying down already Harry was sure his knees would have given out at that point. "God Draco, do you have any idea what you sound like?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer, instead he rolled them over so that he could straddle Draco and God willing cause him to make more delicious sounds. It was more teeth and more tongues and lips and necks and that little spot right below Draco's ear that when Harry tongued it made him grind his hips up with a shuddered inhalation.

That was the breaking point. The point of no return. Harry sat up settling his bum firmly on Malfoy's groin, enjoying the sensation. Looking into Draco's eyes and running his fingers under his shirt Harry asked, "What do you want?" Any sign of hesitation was gone. He was in the moment now; all thought for what this could mean for their friendship was thrown out the window. This may wind up being a huge mistake but right now Harry had no care for the future, he was just concentrated with the rock hard and apparently wanting man beneath him.

"Suck me off."

Suck me off. Three simple words, those "other" three little words. Words that shot right to Harry's cock as he felt a flush rush over his body. The fingers that had been running over Draco's abs now dug in as Harry threw his head back, ground his hips down, and made a moan all of his own.

He could feel Draco beneath him, hard and full. It was a sensation he was quite enjoying. As he ground down, Draco would meet him by pressing up.

Harry was hard, achingly so. Sure it had been some time since Harry had shared his bed with anyone but it wasn't just that. He was quickly learning that Draco turned him on and excited him more than anyone ever had.

He lowered himself down so that they were chest to chest and thank heaven, cock against cock. Oh yes, this was wonderful. He crashed his mouth against Draco's once again. Needing the pressure, and the contact. They continued to grind against each other, feeling one another's bodies through the fabric of their clothes.

"Please…please Harry."

Harry's response was to quickly strip Draco of his shirt and toss it somewhere behind him. Where didn't matter, not when he had a pleading Draco beneath him and cock sucking to do! Next he scooted down Draco's legs until he was perched over his shins. He took a moment to run his hands up and sown Draco's legs, feeling the taut and lithe muscles. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed more, need to see all of Draco. He reached up and lifted the waistband of the Bunny bottoms and pants up and over the straining erection waiting underneath. He continued to slowly pull the clothing down and off the long lanky legs of the squirming man until he lay naked as the day he was born.

Being friends and flat mates the two had naturally caught flashes of each other exiting the shower or their bedrooms in the buff but it was nothing like this. Here was Draco in all his golden glory laid out for Harry to do with as he pleased. And oh did he please!

And glorious was the perfect term. Draco's body, although slim was muscular. And the soft skin that Harry had noticed before? It was everywhere. He couldn't help but run his hands down Draco's shoulders and across his chest. Playing with and teasing the pert dark nipples. He ran his hands down Draco's sides to his hips where he could just ghost his fingers over what Harry could only imagine was a firm pert arse. Of course doing all of this had caused Harry to have to lean forward which brought him enticingly close to Draco's straining cock.

Speaking of which.

Harry swiftly lowered his head and licked Draco from root to tip. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this. So was Malfoy if that sound he just made was any indication. He repeated the action of running his tongue up Draco's length long and slow and languid.

"Oh holy fuck Potter, more!"

So Harry complied, he took all of the other man in his mouth, as far as he could go. It was heaven. Harry had never mastered the art of deep throating so he couldn't quite take all of Draco in, but if he played his cards right perhaps he'd get lots of practice with the beautiful organ now filling his mouth. He pulled up to the head and gave a hard suck. Then he did it again. And again. And again. Faster. And faster, using his hand to make up for what he couldn't take in. If he was rushing it he wasn't hearing any complaints. What he was hearing was a string of babble that he quite liked, in all their years of friendship and foe-ship, Harry was pretty sure that was a word, he'd never seen or heard Draco lose control like this. Harry wanted more.

Not stopping his attack on Draco's cock he brought his other hand up and cupped Draco's balls in his palm while letting his fingers roam downward and stroke his perineum and every now and then just a little lower. For the next while it was nothing but suction, a wicked tongue, and even more wicked fingers. For Draco it was nonsensical ramblings and clutching hands as he couldn't decide if he wanted his fists in Harry's hair, raking down his own chest, or tangled somewhere in the bed clothes.

Harry's own arousal was straining painfully against his shorts, and damn it, why was he still fully dressed? Without giving it too much thought he sat up causing Draco to cry out in protest, "What? Why?"

"Too many clothes." Draco sat shot up and helped relieve Harry of this shirt and boxers, pushing the latter down with one hand and grabbing hold of his prick with the other.

"I want to taste you."

"No way Malfoy, I'm nowhere near finished with you." And Draco was pushed forcefully back on the bed where Harry immediately settled himself between two gorgeous spread legs and continued to suck that glorious cock.

Harry's right hand skimmed up Draco's body to his face where it cupped his cheek. Draco leaned into the touch for just a moment before Harry moved his thumb into his mouth. It was a poor substitute for a prick but Draco took to it with just as much vigor licking and sucking it until Harry started to second guess his decision not to let Draco suck him.

Instead he brought that hand back down between Draco's legs and pushed his slick digit inside.

It went in easily and Harry thought he just might come. He was so hard from the mixture of feeling Draco around him, under him, and in his mouth. He started to pulse his thumb in and out in little wiggling motions and it appeared Draco was going to go through the roof.

"Harry…?" It was a strangled half question. Harry brought his mouth off Draco and slowed but didn't stop moving his hand. He looked at Draco who had a pained and flushed expression on his face, Harry couldn't read it, he froze. He was half afraid to ask what it was the squirming blonde wanted. Had he gone too far? Draco said to suck him off but didn't say anything about this. Oh shit. Suddenly he was nervous, very nervous. Fuck, he crossed the line. Well, sucking for friend's cock certainly counted as crossing a line, but was shoving your thumb in his arse to much? Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck. Before he could contemplate, okay mini-freak-out, any further Draco spoke up.

"Now would be an excellent time for you to go ahead and fuck me."

Phew! Relief rushed over Harry. See, nothing to worry about. Who was worrying?

"Yes! Lube. Drawer." Harry directed Draco to the drawer in the bedside table. Draco managed to wiggle over and get his hands on said lube. He poured some of the oil on his hand and set the vial aside. He reached for Harry who was now up on his knees and staring at Draco like he was a treasure.

Draco's eager grip on his sensitive cock was almost painful, but damn it felt nice. But it was gone all too soon as Draco was laying back and raising his legs.

"Don't you need…?" Harry asked, concerned that Draco hadn't been properly prepared.

"No, please, I'm ready; I want you in me, now."

Harry didn't need any more invitation than that. He moved into position and braced Draco's legs upright against his chest. With one hand he took hold of a thigh, with the other he settled himself at Draco's entrance. There wasn't time for romance, besides that wasn't what this was about right? With one last look between them Harry pushed slowly forward.

Oh. Holy. Fuck.

This was fucking fantastic. This was better than fucking fantastic. Wait what was better than fucking fantastic? THIS WAS!

Once fully seated and having let Draco adjust to him, Harry grabbed hold of his other thigh and started pumping in and out. Draco didn't have any leverage so he let Harry set the pace, slow and languid at first but the pace that was quickly increasing. It was just too good to go slow. He thought Draco felt likewise from the chanting of "Yes" he was doing.

As Harry increased the speed of his thrusts he shifted Draco's right leg so that it was flush against his left, both legs resting against Harry's left shoulder. This way Harry could circle his arms around Draco's legs and pound into him with the force he was aching to. It also added that extra bit of pressure for Draco. Win win.

They both became a little nonsensical, their gasps and screams of "Yes!" and "There!" and "Fuck!" and "Holyfuckinghellsogood!" punctuating the room.

Draco had taken a hold of himself at some point and was fisting his cock with fervor and Harry knew neither of them would last much longer.

"…fuck…Malfoy…you're going to make me come."

"Oh…Harry…Yes...Harry…Haaaaarrrrry…"

Draco was screaming his release, head thrown back in wild abandonment, pearl colored pools shooting onto his stomach.

For Harry's part he managed to hold on a few more minutes relishing in the feeling of Draco spasming around him. Finally it was all just too much and with a silent scream he came. Spilling himself into the man below. Thrusting forward as wave after wave of pleasure racked his body. He didn't think it would end and he was afraid he'd pass out from lack of oxygen if he didn't manage to breathe soon. Finally his body allowed him a loud inhalation of breath and he collapsed forward, pulling out and rolling Draco onto his side in the process.

The two of them just lay there panting for a long while, Draco on his side and Harry on his back. Draco finally broke the silence.

"So, that happened."

Harry let out a bark of laughter and settled a hand on Draco's bare hip. It was all he could manage at the moment. He knew he should say something. Ask if Draco was okay; was okay with everything that just happened. He felt Draco shift and saw he was cleaning himself off with Harry's discarded shirt. He passed it back to Harry when he was done so he could clean himself up as well. Another point for Draco, he was considerate.

When he was through tidying himself up Harry continued to contemplate saying something. He continued contemplating right up until the point he fell sound asleep.

Harry woke and the room was dark when it should be light, it was raining; one of those wonderful hard London rains that he loved. He would have rolled over to stare out the window or better yet go over to it to watch the storm but just now he was pressed against a naked and sleeping Draco. And it was lovely. They were both lying on their stomachs, their legs pressed together from ankle to hip. Draco was to Harry's left and he was warm and smooth and Harry could get used to this.

Now there was a thought. Could this possibly be something? Something more than just one night? More than a lapse in judgment? More than just sex? Maybe. Harry's first thought was that they'd need to have the "Sorry, it was a mistake, how do we get back to being friends?" talk. But maybe this had potential. Draco was smart and witty and caring and lord knew he was gorgeous. Harry truly enjoyed spending time with him. They would need to talk.

It was easy to talk to Draco; they had decided long ago that was the key to being friends and living together. They talked about everything, never letting the little things build up and grow into something that they couldn't manage. The day they reached the conclusion that communication was key they declared themselves adults. So adult in fact that they went out that night and picked up twins down at the pub.

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, well, what he could see of him as Draco's head was turned the other way and the covers were pulled up mid back. There was no denying it, Draco was a beautiful man. But not just on the outside, on the inside too. He knew him well. Knew him for the good and for the bad. And now it was official he wanted him. He needed him. It happened just like that. In that moment, laying there looking at him sleeping and listing to the rain.

Harry Potter wanted Draco Malfoy.

Yes, they would definitely need to talk. But just now Harry wanted, no needed, to touch.

Rolling carefully on his side Harry reached and ran his fingers gently through Draco's hair. Ahhh. It felt just as good as it did last night, maybe even better, soft and silky from sleep. He needed more. So he did it again. And this time Draco let out a deep sigh. Harry pulled his hand back.

Draco rolled over, eyes open and just looked at Harry. They stayed that way for some time. Just looking at each other. Looking into each other. This looking turned into something far more intimate than anything else they had done.

Without a word they moved and lips were touching and hands were gliding along planes of muscled backs and strong arms. Touching, learning, enjoying. They moved together slow and sweet.

This was different from last night. Harry could feel it. Yes they had kissed and they had touched but not like this. This seemed to holdpromise. They stayed like this, wrapped in each other's arms, slowly exploring mouths with lips and tongues, exploring bodies with hands and touches. Harry wasn't sure how long it was, a generation, an eon, a lifetime.

But he had to stop; he had to stop because he was hurting. Not with pain but with desire. He wanted Draco.

He pulled back from the kiss hungry and ready. Harry reached over to the nightstand and picked up the vial of oil from where it rested, never breaking eye contact and placing a kiss on Draco's shoulder in the process. Draco gave Harry a warm welcoming smile and rolled to his back. A clear signal that he wanted Harry too.

Harry sat up and coated his fingers with oil, eager, but not rushing to prepare Draco. He gently ran his fingertips down Draco's length. He was hard and so beautiful. It took Harry's breath away. He spent some time there, just running his fingers up and down, drawing patterns, and sometimes making a fist and pumping slowly.

After having spent as much time as he dared he moved his hand down pressing lower but not stopping until he reached his true target, that brilliant ring of muscle. Harry stroked it. Relishing in the feeling of it, moving his finger round in circles until Draco was moaning, only then did he push his finger forward into that delicious tight warmth. He pushed until he was all the way in and then slowly, slowly drew back out. Draco was writhing so Harry did it again. And he kept doing it; he kept doing it and added another finger. And he was wrong; Draco wasn't writhing before, NOW he was writhing. Harry knew he was ready, so he withdrew his fingers and reached for the oil not willing to wait any longer.

He coated himself and shuddered from the contact. Draco had shifted; his knees were bent, feet flat on the bed, he was open and ready. Wanting. Wanton. Hips moving gently up and down in anticipation. Harry moved forward but didn't enter him; he put his hands on Draco's knees and brought them up to his chest, opening him even further.

Harry didn't know if he'd ever seen anything so breathtaking in his life. There was Draco, knees drawn up, pointed toes, a lithe muscular body that should have belonged to a dancer. He couldn't help it; he draped himself over the other man and pressed a heated and passionate kiss to his mouth. He was rewarded by arms and legs wrapping around his body, a silent plea. Harry obliged.

Last night was fast and rushed all urgency and sharp edges, thrusts and grunts, needs and immediacy. This was all together different. This was slow, intentional, gone were the rushed movements; replaced with soft touches feeling of satin. This was bliss. Gentle thrusts promising each other nothing but pleasure.

But as good as it was Harry still wanted, no, needed _more_. And with one look down at Draco he knew what it was.

After one last achingly slow and deep thrust Harry stopped and withdrew from Draco, much to his immense confusion. Harry didn't say a word but moved to straddle Draco's hips. He, once again, took up the vial of oil, and taking Draco's hand spilled some into it. He then rubbed the oil over Draco's hand with his own. Still, without a word, Harry rose up and guided that delicate alabaster hand back between his legs. He urged Draco to prepare him, and he did, slowly, and expertly, Harry didn't think he had ever felt this good. Having Draco's hands on him felt amazing, he needed to touch Draco. He reached down with his still slick hand and methodically massaged Draco's shaft.

They were both shifting and making breathy sounds of pleasure. Harry was ready, he moved and positioned himself, and sank down, taking in every lovely bit that was Draco.

Harry wasn't one to cry during sex but this, this was new. He felt full, complete. This was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He needed Draco and was blissfully happy to have him at that moment. He had to close his eyes to fight the wetness that threatened them.

When he opened them they locked onto Draco's. He splayed his hands out on Draco's chest and leaned forward. Strong, warm, arms once again wrapped around him and they fell into each other.

There was no initiator, no leader, last night each one had their role as principal, each taking them one step closer to the edge off the cliff. Today, this morning, and maybe from now on, they moved as one, as a unit, as an entity, as a couple?

They moved their bodies, pressed together responding to each and every touch and movement. Harry wanted this feeling to last forever but he knew he was close, this was too intense.

Harry would be hard pressed to say who it was that spoke but he was keenly aware that it was the first thing said that morning. Amid the passion and burning a husky voice breathed into the room.

"God…this feels…so…"

"Right." Answered the other.

And with that they were tumbling over the edge, one release feeding the other. Moans, and cries, and kisses, and grasping.

This time they lay there, still connected, Harry's head upon Draco's chest, Draco's hands running up and down Harry's back. They stayed that way for a bit until Draco took a long deep breath. At that Harry shifted, sliding off Draco so that he was facing him, propping his head up on his hand.

"Harry…"

"I want this." Harry had said it. He didn't plan to say it then, he just out and said it. And he was happy he did, no matter what Draco might say.

Draco leaned up and kissed Harry. "I do too. But this is all out of the blue and I'm thinking we should probably talk about it yeah? What say we put the kettle on, have a cup of tea, a bit of a chat, then come back to bed?"

"Sounds good, but how about we nix the tea and stay in bed for our chat? It'd be a shame to waste all that time away from bed with pesky clothes on." Harry gave Draco a crooked sexy smile.

Draco pulled Harry to him, "Now that's a smashing idea. Brains, wit, and a fit bum. I've the whole package with you don't I Potter?"

"I think I can say the same about you Malfoy." Harry answered with a tender kiss for Draco.

And with that, the two former enemies, now friends turned lovers settled in for whatever the future had in store for them. One thing they did know was that the future held more.

13


End file.
